Aloha Louds
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: The Louds attempt a day long vacation at the beach, but, they run into Murphy's Law, meaning that anything that can go wrong, does.


A/N: A Loud House request. However, said author who gave me the reuqest wishes to remain anonomys, or however it's spelled.

Aloha Louds.

The whole Loud family, save the parents, who had had previous commitments, were at Aloha Beach for one especially hot summer day.

Lincoln grinned as he finished getting what he neded from Vanzilla.

"Let the fun begin."

"You know it, bro.", Luna told him, slapping him on the back.

Soon, the fun was on. First, a swim was in order for all 11. This plan soon went south, after a large wave came up, and, while not washing any of them out to sea, all were soon drenched.

"Literally, not one of our better ideas.", Lori commented, with the others agreeing.

After that mess, a few tried their hand at fishing, with not much success. During this, Lana found a crab that she managed to hook.

"Nice.", She said, reaching for it.

"Lana, I wouldn't recommend-", Lisa started to say, but, that was as far as she got, as a scream from the blonde tomboy got her attention.

"Yao!. He bit me!. Jimmy bit me!.", She yelled, flailing her injured right hand.

"Jimmy, as you've named him, is going back where he belongs.", Lisa told her, unhooking the crab, and finding a first aid kit she'd brought along to treat Lana's pinched fingers.

Lincoln had ended having his own fishing issues, as a stray hook from Leni had hooked onto his bathing suit. Lori managed to get it back in a few minutes, however.

"Ugh, how can things get any worse?", He groaned, becoming annoyed at how this mini vacation wasn't working out the way any of them had planned.

Lisa, meanwhile, had her own problems, as the sun began beating down. She was looking through her beach bag.

"Oh dear. It can't be!."

"Lis?", Lana asked.

"I forgot my sunscreen!."

"No prob, use mine.", Luna told her, passing her the bottle. This idea didn't work out, as Lola, who'd been covered by Lana in sand earlier bumped into her, knocking the bottle out of the rocker's hands, making it spill.

"Was that your sunscreen?", Lisa asked, trying to see if any was left.

"Bummer, dude.", Luna managed.

Lola apologized, offering her own sunscreen, which the 4 year old scientist accepted.

Lincoln was having his own sun issues. He'd put on sunscreen, but, it hadn't worked as well as the label had said, something he was finding out the hard way, as his face and knees turned red.

Leni was first to notice.

"You've, like, changed colors!. You're like one of those lizards!.", She told him.

"Chemeleons?", Lynn managed from where she was sunbathing.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Aren't you lucky?", Lincoln asked. glaring at the brunette.

Luan, meanwhile, had a beach themed prank planned. She'd snuck a cannon in her supplies, and was planning to use it to make her own take on the cannon ball. First, a test subject, as Lisa would've called it. Leni was the perfect candidate.

She was soon lured to where said cannon was, thanks to Luan asking for her help with somthing. The well-meaning, but ditzy blonde was soon in the cannon. However, due to wet sand creating a sort of slip n slide, Luan, Lucy, Lincoln and Lola soon were inside with her.

Luan had covered her eyes and ears, and had already lit the fuse.

"Uh-oh."

"What is it?", Lola managed, trying to get as much room as she could.

"I didn't build this for five people."

"No wonder it's so cramped.", Lola moaned.

"We'd better find a way out before-", Lincoln started to say. At that moment, the cannon went off.

All 5 screamed as they were shot into the air.

"Hey!. I can see our house from here!.", Leni yelled.

"Cool it, will ya!?", Lola yelled back.

Soon, they were falling toward something which looked like a mouth. It was one, in fact, the mouth of a whale, which, they soon found themselves inside.

"Ugh, I don't mind seafood, but, this is crazy.", Lola whined. The others couldn't help but agree. Soon, they found themselves being shot out of the whale through it's blowhole, and in the blue sky once again, before landing on what looked like a mountain of some sort.

"Now what?", Lincoln managed to say.

Lola was trying to find something to wash off the fish smell.

A low rumbling was soon heard.

"This isn't a mountain, guys.", Leni managed.

"Nope, volcano.", Lucy told them.

"You mean a mountain with the hicups?", Luan asked before laughing.

Boom!.

The eruption soon sent them all flying for the third time.

Back on the ground, the others had packed, and were ready to leave, as Lori did a head count.

"Anyone seen Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lincoln and Lola?", She asked.

Lily babbled in reply, appearently meaning no.

"Hang on, you hear something?", Luna asked, hearing what sounded like screaming.

The 5 in questoin soon found themselves landing in the car, and in seats as well.

"Perfect.", Lori said, helping get them buckled in.

"What the? Where'd you come from?", Lana asked.

An angry Lola pointed to Luan.

"It's all her fault."

"Relax, you can tell us when you've showered, ugh.", Lori told them.

The others agreed.

It hadn't been their best day, but, it had still been fun.

Maybe, if things worked out right, they could always try it again.


End file.
